


Bella

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scoperta imbarazzante, un sorriso e una risata per vederla… <em>bella</em>. È il seguito di “Sorriso tra le lacrime”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21 gennaio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** flash-fic  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, commedia  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Una scoperta imbarazzante, un sorriso e una risata per vederla… _bella_. È il seguito di “Sorriso tra le lacrime”  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 379/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi".  
> 

Dopo oltre due mesi dal morso di Nagini, Severus Piton cominciava lentamente a riprendere possesso del proprio corpo: la nuova pozione distillata con perizia dalla Guaritrice del San Mungo seguendo i consigli del mago stesso era infine riuscita a far cicatrizzare l’ampio squarcio nel collo impedendo così la continua e debilitante perdita di sangue.  
Severus mosse un braccio, piegò la gamba, distese le dita e sfiorò appena la pelle della coscia; portò l’altra mano sul petto, con lenta circospezione, e ancora trovò solo la pelle a proteggere il suo cuore che di nuovo batteva.  
_Era nudo._  
Spalancò gli occhi: Elyn era lì, come sempre, il sorriso sulle labbra rosse.  
Severus arrossì di colpo.  
Per la prima volta dal suo risveglio alla vita, il mago schermò rapidamente la mente a proteggere la vergogna della propria nudità.  
Elyn si accorse subito che l’accesso ai pensieri di Severus le era impedito. Era strano, perché era il loro unico modo di “conversare” visto che il mago ancora non riusciva a parlare; notò anche l’imbarazzato rossore, così insensato sul volto sempre esangue.  
Infine, vide il movimento del braccio sotto il lenzuolo leggero e intuì il… problema.  
Sorrise indulgente, divertita. _Interessata_.  
Severus osservò il sorriso farsi malizioso ed aleggiare leggero sulle labbra della sua Guaritrice personale, ed arrossì ancora di più.  
Elyn scoppiò in una risata cristallina, i ridenti occhi nocciola soffusi di luce:  
\- Io sono una Guaritrice ricercatrice: distillo pozioni e curo la tua ferita…  
La maga si perse per un attimo nell’intenso scintillio degli occhi neri, spalancati nell’attesa della vergogna. Deglutì e si riscosse:  
\- Altri si sono presi cura della pulizia del tuo corpo, – rivelò infine, ridacchiando allegra. – e io non ho mai curiosato sotto le lenzuola!  
Era bella, Elyn, quando rideva. Gli occhi le brillavano di divertita malizia.  
Severus rettificò il proprio pensiero, ben protetto da qualsiasi potenziale intrusione.  
Era bella, Elyn.  
Punto.  
\- Però ho curiosato parecchio nella tua mente…  
_Bella._  
_Bella,_ e anche impertinente.  
Severus cercò di rilassarsi.  
_Bella._  



End file.
